


Haircuts

by jyuanka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka
Summary: Pariston Hill had never changed his haircut.





	Haircuts

Pariston Hill had never changed his haircut. Not since he could decide for himself, anyway. The one bestowed on him by his mother’s daft hands seemed so perfect, so elegantly designed for him that changing it was hardly ever a thought.

Until the moment he’d left their villa to pursue the greater world, no one had ever touched his hair except his mother. And even when Pariston realized he possessed no special feelings towards any facet of his appearance, least of all his hair, he still let her perform the duty she took upon herself.

Every month, she’d call him to sit in a chair in the kitchen, and she would be waiting for him to come out after his bath, standing rigid but inviting behind the chair, scissors in hands. Silently, Pariston would surrender himself under her hands. He knew she could finish quickly if she’d wanted, but she always took her time, brushing, sizing, brushing again, drawing a visual line under his eyebrows, the facial stretch where his golden bangs would fall.

Years later, he can still recall the details of her little ritual (and he knew it hardly had anything to do with him), but can’t remember how he felt about any of it; more so, he believes he felt nothing. The whole task was carried out with mechanical precision, on both ends, a way to fix each other, if only on the surface. If he looked good and pristine at all times, it was in her favor. It was in his favor, too. 


End file.
